


Courage, my dear heart!

by wanderer96



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, F/M, Fun, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer96/pseuds/wanderer96
Summary: Life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality. Wake Up and Live! - Bob MarleyWhat happens when the Pink ranger finds herself caught between two Rangers romancing with her?Will she ever able to find true love?





	Courage, my dear heart!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shiba House:

It was still pretty early in the morning, Mia was standing near the Dojo area in her Pajamas. She couldn’t sleep, there were lots of thoughts in her mind and that caused her a sleepless night. Her mind was of whirling with memories on how she met the other rangers and how the all slowly cut across all the awkwardness and became close as a family. In addition, they welcomed Antonio to the rangers’ team as well in their lives smoothly except Kevin, who still finds it difficult in accepting Antonio into the team. Antonio being the childhood friend of Jayden and him cracking all kind of jokes with Mike made the atmosphere lively.  
She and Emily did kick of their friendship with a good start and they are well acquainted enough. With Emily’s homesickness and her own insecurities and deep secrets were shared between them making their bond stronger. She could not stand even the thought of someone hurting Emily. She maybe need to have a talk with Mike soon though, considering the progress between these two.

Even though she is happy with everything in her life and she being a power ranger and helping with others save the world from Master Xandred, she feels there is something missing in her life. She couldn’t ignore the void in her heart that has been disturbing lately. She feels alone even though her friends are there with her 24/7. She was so lost in thought she failed to notice someone come and stand beside her. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she jumped a foot and looked at the side to see who it was.

Jayden stood there with a calculating yet concerned look on his face.

He asked, “Are you okay?”

She nodded with relief and smiled at him. When she knew what he was going to ask about she quickly shushed him and said, “I’ll go and freshen up, can you please help me in training?”

When he nodded his head affirmatively she smiled a thanks and dashed to her room. She quickly freshened up and got ready to change into her training clothes for practice.

Jayden stood there thinking what might have caused Mia to think hard that she failed to notice that he has called her thrice. The more he thought the more worried he got. He might be failing as a leader and a friend too if he can’t understand and help Mia.  
To him, Mia stands above everyone from the rest of the group with her patience and understanding and not to mention her outstanding samurai skills. She has been the group’s elder sister (like Mike says) and has been always taking care of others in need. She stood bravely in front of him and told him to quit acting like a stubborn kid and include Antonio in the team. She helped Emily with her homesickness, and has been taking care of everyone in every single way. So to see her troubled face he got concerned as well some distinct emotion in his chest which he can’t quite understand.

When she returned he asked her no question and went with their training. It still early so only these two were practicing with their sticks. Soon everyone joined the training one by one and started training hard.

Everyone was practicing but Jayden can’t help but glance at Mia though. He is still worried about her. Kevin looked up from defending the attack and looked at where Jayden is looking and he saw Mia practicing and unknowingly he gripped the stick tighter.

After practice the rangers were lounging in the living room doing their own things. Mike was playing video games with Emily watching him. Antonio was busy setting up his fishing equipment, Kevin was studying the samurai book with little queries then and now to Ji and Mia was reading a book. Jayden couldn’t help but be restless, he noticed how everyone is relaxed but Mia isn’t. She is pretending to be relaxed doesn’t go unnoticed by him. He wondered if she had always pretended to be happy, if that was the case and he is certainly failed to be a leader. He also thought about the unfamiliar feelings that has lightly gripping on his chest. He shook it away and went to help Antonio with his equipment.

Mia knew that Jayden has been thinking and watching at her and was trying to solve her problem but she herself doesn’t know her problem. Oh boy! She thought hope this gets over soon.

Just then the alarm blared and signaled a Nighlock attack in the city. The rangers rushed to the spot and morphed themselves. When looked around the happenings in the city, Mia noticed that people were acting lovely dovely with strangers. ‘That is totally weird’ she thought. Emily came beside her and said the same thing aloud.

Jayden shouted to the Nighlock, “Hey Nighlock, what have you done to them?”

The Nighlock laughed evilly and gave air kisses and replied, “My, my, aren’t you guys are the lovely rangers? All of you look so good in those suit, especially you red ranger”

“Oh that’s it! You are going down you ugly Nighlock” shouted Mike and we all started fighting with the Nighlock.

The fight took a toll on the rangers and the Nighlock, they were fighting with all their strength to defeat the Nighlock but it keeps escaping their attack. While fighting Mia noticed a small girl standing behind the pillar and watching us, she ran to the little girl and told her to run to safe place away from the monster and as instructed she quickly ran away. Mia sighed a sigh of relief and was about to turn she heard Jayden shouting a “Watch out” but it was too late. There were lots of moogers around the battle area and the team was fighting them.

Monster attacked her and she fell down her body aching badly. Mia stood up not wanting to give up soon and attacked the Nighlock. Mia was losing her balance and fell sown when one of the tentacles from the Monster’s body attacked her, she felled to the ground and groaned in pain. Kevin and Jayden came to her running and defended her. The Nighlock laughed at them.

“Pity” it whispered then it released some white powder from its tentacles. Mia closed her eyes and waited for the impact nut it never came, when opened the eyes and looked she found both Jayden and Kevin lying in the ground unconscious and unmorphed. She ran to them fearing what has Nighlock has done to them. Meanwhile, the Nighlock went to Emily and attacked her causing the green and gold ranger to defend her and the same white powder like thing attacked them making them unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try, and i would like to start it off with my fav power rangers couple.
> 
> I do not own Power Rangers, Saban owns them.


End file.
